Senior Year
by RBDChicka
Summary: Every One thought that Senior Year was going to be the best ever! Especially Ashley that is untill something causes her and andros to split up will that keep them together or will it split them for good?Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

Senior Year!

After the countdown senior year should be the best year ever but what will happen when Ashley's worst enemy tries to hit on Andros?

Chapter 1: Ashley's Jealous

OMG…let look at you're schedule? Ashley told Andros as they were walking out of the orientation. Oh here you go ash…hey; cool you have math with me and the rest of the team! That's great at least we have a class besides lunch together. Yeah, Andros replied excited it seemed that Ashley got happy over everything but that's what he loved about her after all he enjoyed the fact that they were going steady. They waited for their rest of their friends as they were talking Ashley head was on Andros shoulder. and pretty soon they began kissing neither of them knew that Rachael Bangremuntes and Sol del Rio were looking at Ashley with an evil grin.

Look at her with that guy

She thinks that she could have every guy she wants…doesn't she have enough with Carlos! I mean come on she did take him away from me! Sol told her best friend Rachael.

But weren't you the one that broke up with him sol! Hey whose side are you on anyways!

Now she thinks that she could get with Andros Korovan ha! Now that she won't be able to do cause Im going to go out with him. Ill do whatever it takes to get back at miss little goody two shoes!

**A few minutes later**

Ashley are little cheerleader captain how are you doing?

Sol what do you want! Ashley replied with suspicion

Hey can't I say hi to you and ummm…what's you're name again papi?

"His name is Andros! And don't you have somewhere else to be like maybe getting out of my site" Ashley replied angrily

"Ay Sweetheart, I think that Andros is a big boy and could speak for himself, so papi what's you're schedule if Im lucky enough I have some classes with you!" Sol replied in a sarcastic way taking Andros to the side

Andros was bright red

He showed her his schedule

Cool, we have like three classes together! I can't wait! I'll save a seat next to me ok so ill see you tomorrow.

Sure, cool, see you then Sol

As sol and Rachael left Cassie, TJ, Carlos, Zhane, and Karone were just coming out from getting their schedules.

Ashley was really mad, she thought that Andros and her were going steady, how could he do that so she told him how she felt…

Andros how could you! I thought we were going steady? Huh why are you flirting with her! Ash, she is just a friend, you know that! you know what Andros do what ever the fuck you want ok! NE ways we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend at least not anymore. As a matter of fact here! Take your stupid schedule and your shit Im out of here

Ashley leaves out angrily

Notice Characters don't belong to me they belong to the creators of PRIS and Sol and Rachael belong to MR. Pedro Damain creator of ReBeLDe


	2. The Breakup

**Chapter 2: The Break-up**

The others were walking up to Andros

**In School**

Andros what happened, where is Ashley, Cassie asked Andros.

She got upset cause I was talking with Sol and Rachael. Andros replied in a sad voice

Andros you freaking idiot! You aren't supposed to be talking to your girlfriends worst enemies. Sol probably wants you! Let me go and try to talk to Ashley ok Andros just stay here! Cassie said as she went to get her hurt best friend.

**At the parking lot**

"Ash! Wait" Cassie said

"No Cassie I am so tired of this ok. It's every time I have a boyfriend that that little whore tries to take them away from me. It gets me angry that Andros….See what I mean if he really cares about me then he should be here not you!"

Ashley told Cassie

Ash…he did want to come, but he is afraid to talk, Ashley. He loves you, but it's just that you can't let Sol del Rio get to you and ruin something that special with you and Andros.

Cassie no, please don't get into this ok don't be on his side cause you feel sorry for him o.k. if he really did care for me he wouldn't have been flirting. Ok if you saw it then you to would have agreed with me.

**Andros is walking with Carlos, Zhane, and T.J and Karone**

"Dros you idiot! What did you do to your girl now? Huh" Zhane said

"Yeah" said in agreement TJ, Carlos, and Karone

"Nothing, just because I was talking with Sol" Andros replied

"Andros you should know by now that Ashley and sol are like enemies, ever since I broke up with her, because she was two timing me and she thought that Ashley was the cause of it she has always tried to steal all of Ashley's boyfriends and has successfully done it too!" Carlos told him

"You're lying!" Andros replied in shock now realizing why Ashley had gotten so upset

So he went after her

**At the parking lot**

Andros had to run in order to catch up to Ashley and he did she was still talking to Cassie but had a few tears in her eyes

"Oh no Cassie, here he comes, why!! Im not ready to talk to him, I have to go…"

"Ash! Wait, please, just hear me out!" Andros cried out as Ashley was leaving

"No ok I can't, I should have known this was going to happen! I knew that we weren't destined to be together" Ashley said practically crying now

"Ash, no please don't say that, you know I care for you, if I didn't care I would have stayed on k-o35" Andros said

"Oh so now you are saying that you stayed on earth cause you felt sorry for my ass!"Ashley said in an angry voice

"No, Ashley I didn't say that, ok why are you saying stuff that isn't even true!" Andros said

"Ok so now you are calling me a liar!"

"That's it ok I think I need to go home and think about it and don't even come after me ok Andros" Ashley said as she began walking away, but then as Andros spoke she stopped.

"Ok you know what Ashley I cant take your shit anymore, do whatever you want ok, just call me when you're jealous rage ends ok then maybe then we'll be ready for a real relationship" Andros told her in an angry voice

"So it over, that's it, ok I don't want to ever see you!"

**Cassie was at the side and was trying to calm Ashley down**

"Ashley, calm down, think about what you are telling him ok, you too Andros think about what you are doing" Cassie told both of them

"No Cassie, I know what Im doing ok, if he says he is tired of me then let him go with who ever he wants I don't care." Ashley said crying

"Ashley lets just talk when you're ready, mi amor, we can't let something like this ruin our love" Andros told Ashley holding her as she was crying

Ashley moved away from him and told him

"No Andros, I can't, I know that girl and Im sorry now that she has an interest in you, I know Im going to lose you, so Im just going to give up, Im sorry. But I cant it just hurts thinking about it…sorry but I can't love you anymore"

As she left home crying.

**Unaware with all the commotion none of them noticed that sol and Rachael were watching and hearing the whole thing**

"Perfect! Andros is now mine, he is heartbroken and will do everything to make Ashley jealous" Sol told her friend Rachael

"Sol, you are a total bitch! But that's right you could get any guy you want whenever you want so go claim you're prize" Rachael told Sold

**Walking to his apartment Andros just thought about Ashley and how a few months before they were happy.**

**Meanwhile Ashley was also thinking about Andros, she loved him but was afraid of losing him to sol, which she already did but it was for the best of it she told herself as she was listening to a song by RBD entitled Tu Amor. Under her pillow she held a picture of the both of them. They were hugging; she held the picture and had a flashback **

**Flashback:**

"_Andros, thanks for winning me that bear"_

"_Ash, you know that ill do anything for you, you know that I care for you"_

"_oh Andros, you aren't like all the other guys that I have gone out with, I feel something that isn't normal, you know, I love you"_

"_You do? I love you to Ash,"_

_He told her as he held her and they stared into each others eyes which led to a kiss. _

**End Flashback**


	3. Chapter 3: Moving on really hurts

**Chapter 3: Moving on really hurts **

**Days passed since the breakup, both Andros and Ashley had avoided each other. Their friends knew that they couldn't keep up like that so they tried to get them out other than just for school.**

**At school they would avoid each other.**

**Ashley had eventually moved on by dating the most popular guy at school Christopher Herrera but secretly inside she still had feeling for Andros **

"Sol, Andros and Ashley have been apart for quite a few days now, why haven't you gone up to him?" Rachael told Sol

"Ay, Rachael, sweetheart!, you know that I am waiting for the perfect time, just watch, Im going to flirt with him right now that poor little Ashley is there." Sol said

**The lockers**

"Hey Andros, so I heard you are on single street lately, you want to do something sometime?" sol told Andros who was really not paying attention.

"What? Um yeah sure, how about today, I got nothing better to do anyways, how bout I go pick you up?" Andros told her

"Great, want me to wait for you so we could go to class" Sol told him

"Yeah, sure" Andros told her

**Noticing that Ashley heard and was seeing everything sol then came up on surprise on Andros and Sol kissed him out of nowhere. **

**Andros caught by surprise and went along with sol, he closed his locker and walked with sol hand in hand to their next class what Andros didn't know was that Ashley was there and witnessed everything, she had tears in her eyes**.

**Later that day:**

**Since they had math class together Ashley walked in with her eyes red and puffy from all the crying she had done, but she made it for no one to notice. But of course Andros noticed it. They had a substitute for the day, so they were free to talk and do whatever. Noticing her face Andros went over to talk to Ashley.**

"Hey Ash, umm...Were you crying?"

"No, its just that I had my contacts on and they were irritating and that makes my eyes get all red and puffy, don't you dare think that Im crying over you ok, and why are you here with me anyways don't you know that you're girlfriend is going to get mad if she finds out!" Ashley said.

"Look Ash, you were the one who broke up with me. All Im trying to do here is be your friend ok don't get all bitchy with me and who cares if sol is my girlfriend, it looks like if you moved on too, aren't you with Christopher?" Andros told her

"Yeah, so what if Im with Chris, why, are you jealous?"

"No, why? Are you jealous of sol?

"No ok, it's not like if you are the only guy out there who really loves me or should I say loved me. Look class is over I have to go. Don't talk to me ok if you are just going to be a total jerk Andros now excuse me my boyfriend is waiting for me" Ashley told Andros and she left and greeted Chris at the door with a small kiss.

**After class**

"Hey babe" Chris told Ashley

"Hey Andr… Chris" Ashley said

"Ashley, you were about to call me that guys name again, you still love him don't you?" Chris asked Ashley

Ashley Replied

"No, I don't, Im sorry it's just that we were talking in class and he got me mad that's just it but…don't do nothing to him I took care of him."

"Well my class is here ill see you at lunch, bye"

**She gave him a peck on the cheek and went inside her class.**

**At lunch**

**Sol and Andros were sitting at the table with Zhane, Karone, TJ, Carlos and Cassie **

**Ashley saw and felt hurt inside but decided that it was ok so she and Chris went to sit down too. **

"Hey guys" Ashley greeted everyone

"Hey ash, hey Chris" everyone said

**At lunch Andros and Ashley just stared at each other, ignoring the fact that they had their both boyfriend and girlfriend there Sol noticed so she wanted to make Ashley hurt even more, so she and Andros started kissing**

"OMG, don't people have manners, don't they know that it's rude to do that" Ashley said in a loud voice so that both sol and Andros could hear

"Ash, what are you talking about you and Andros use to do that all the time" Carlos said **Cassie then kicked him and he stayed quiet**

"Yeah, I guess you are right" Ashley said

**So she went towards Chris and they both also began making out in front of Sol and Andros. **

**After school, as the former astro team was walking to the surf spot they were talking about what happened at lunch that day.**

"That's so mean, I mean Andros was just doing that to get back at Ashley" Carlos told the others.

"Yeah, but Ashley is doing the same don't you think, who are we to pick sides Carlos, I mean she was the one who broke with him. I think we should let them handle it" Karone said.

"Yeah Carlos, Karone is right" Cassie said

"All Im saying is that I don't want either of them to be hurt, and do stuff they are both going to regret, especially Ashley" Carlos said

"This was her choice after all, I just hope they can fix their differences and get back together, cause I really don't like Sol for my brother" Karone said

"Aww... babe, its ok, I have a plan to get them together, don't worry after all it was me that got them together in the first place anyways" Zhane said

**Later on that day**

"Ashley, telephone, its Andros" Ashley's mom yelled from the kitchen

"What, Ok mom, ill be right there" Ashley said

"Hello"

"_Ashley, I..., I only have to ask you why were you doing that today at lunch"_

"Look, Andros, I was kissing my boyfriend because I wanted to ok and second what gives you the right to be criticizing me if you were doing the same damn thing!"

"_I…Ashley please ok. I just was calling you to let you know that Karone is having a little party and she was to busy to call you and asked me to call you"_

"Yeah, sure she did."

"Why aren't you with sol, I thought you two had plans today"

"_We did, but she cancelled, something about cheerleading"_

"Andros, you are a total idiot, Im a cheerleader, and if there was something about cheerleading I wouldn't have been here to answer your call"

"_oh well I guess its over, cause what if…omg sol is cheating on me, maybe she is with her friend. .Im going to breakup with her…Im in a jealous rage! Screaming and yelling"_

"Andros if u just called me to be acting like an ass then Im going to hang up ok"

"_No, Ashley wait. I have to talk to you"_

"We are talking no? Well then talk what do you want"

"_I want to get back with you. Ashley, I miss you"_

"Andros, no, I can't, Im with Chris… I know that moving on really hurts but Im over you so you have to just move on. Look, tell Karone, that Im sorry but I can't make it. I um... have to go now."

"Please just leave me alone"

"_Ashley wait!"_

**Ashley stays quiet on the phone, but then hangs up.**

**And begins to cry.**


	4. I love youdont ever forget me

Chapter 4: I love you…don't ever forget me

"Ashley, what did that boy want I thought that you broke up with him" Ashley's mom asked her

"Nothing mom, don't worry he just wanted to talk to me about school, we are in the same math class, and he needed help that all" Ashley

**Noticing that her daughter had been crying **

"Oh and since when does math involve crying Ashley, that boy isn't worth crying. Mija, I don't want to see you hurt. If you still love him then talk to him but don't let your pride hurt you, Ashley, I taught you better than this" her mom told her

**Ashley thought about it for a while**

"Yes, mom I know it's just that I can't forgive him for doing what he did to me" Ashley said

"What did he do?" Maria Hammond asked her daughter

"Mom, I really don't want to talk about it. Id rather be alone ok. Please" Ashley told her mom

"Ok, but just remembered what I told you ok Ashley"

"Yes, mom" Ashley answered

**Her mom left Ashley's room. Ashley began to cry remembering all the good time she and Andros had during the two years in space and during the summer. She had to realize that she didn't want to get hurt anymore so she decided that she wasn't going to forgive Andros and just move on with Christopher. **

**A few months passed since the phone call but Ashley still couldn't get over Andros and Andros couldn't get over Ashley. It was now a few days before graduation and prom. **

**The Next Day the surf spot**

**It was Saturday afternoon Ashley had agreed to meet Christopher at the Surf Spot then they were going to go to the mall and maybe a movie afterwards. **

"Hey Ash!" said Christopher as he arrived at the surf spot

"Hi Chris" Ashley greeted her boyfriend without enthusiasm

**They ate and headed towards the mall **

"Ashley, what is wrong with you now?" Chris asked frustrated

"Nothing is wrong with me ok" Ashley said in an angry voice

"Ashley, I get the feeling that you are just using me to get back at that guy. So how about we do this, we give it a break until you know what you want. Call me when you are ready for a real relationship, not a pity one" Christopher told Ashley as he was leaving

"Fine! I don't need you anyways ok its over" Ashley cried out to Christopher as he was leaving.

**Witnessing everything, Andros was at the mall by himself and saw Ashley there walking at a rapid pace and with a face full of tears. He then ran to catch up to her.**

"Ashley, wait" Andros cried out

"What do you want Andros?" Ashley said wiping the tears off her face

"We need to talk" Andros told Ashley

"Andros I told you already, Im not up to talking to you" Ashley replied

"Well, too bad cause then you are going to have to listen to me" Said Andros

"Ok. Let's go outside and talk" Ashley said

**They go outside of the mall **

"Ashley, I can't stop thinking about you. I don't know what I did to you for you to all of a sudden hate me like that. Listen, whatever happened with Sol, I want you to forget about it. I broke up with her last night." Andros told Ashley

"Well, congratulations, there are many single girls at our school who have huge crushes on you. Have you tried talking to them, maybe they'll go to prom with you" Ashley replied sarcastically.

"Ashley what we had and still have is magical. The year in space was the best ever. Think about that if it wasn't for you I would have never gotten out of my shell."

**Holding her hand like the way they were in c2d**

"Andros, I…" Ashley said

"No, Ashley, listen to me. I really care about you. I have been thinking about you everyday 24/7. I really do love you. If I didn't love you, you think that I would have gone back to k-o35. And I didn't comeback because I felt sorry, but for love. I love you Ashley Hammond. I find no reason to no longer be on earth if it's just going to cause pain for the both of us. So the reason for me to want to talk to you is to let you know Im leaving tonight. I wish you the best of luck. I love you and don't ever forget me." Andros said and gave Ashley a kiss on the cheek and left.

"Andros, please wait" Ashley yelled out but it was too late. Andros was already gone

**The rest of the day, Ashley was just remembering all the things that she and Andros had gone through. Suddenly her cell phone rings.**

"_Hello" _

"_Ash, what are you doing, the love of you life is about to leave to another universe and you just are letting him leave!" _Cassie said

"_Cassie, its not up to me to stop him, ok there is nothing I can do, but just wish him the best" Ashley said_

"_Ashley, no, you love him. I see the way you look at him. Dump Christopher and get your ass over here now!" _demanded Cassie

"_Cassie, in case Andros didn't tell you, Chris dumped me. He told me the same thing I told Andros the day I broke up with him. It really hurts Cass, I can't forgive myself for hurting him like that" _Ashley said

"_Fine then ash, incase you change your mind we are all going to be in angel grove park with Andros, Zhane and Karone for their going away party. If you still love him and care for him you'll be there. If not then oh well, I g2g now talk to you later_" Cassie said in a disappointed voice

"_Bye cassie" _Ashley said and hung up on her best friend


	5. I love you please dont leave

Chapter 5: I love you…please don't leave

**Ashley went home after Cassie's phone call and was sitting looking out her window. She was just there thinking. In her hand was the necklace Andros gave her on her 17th birthday. She remembered how when after he would drop her off at her house after their dates Ashley would look out the window and Andros would be there waiting to make sure she would get in her room safely. Ashley thought about it for a while. And then decided that Cassie was right, she was being a stubborn brat and that she still loves Andros. So she did the wise thing. She ran to Angel Grove Park.**

**Angel Grove Park**

**The whole astro team was there except for Ashley. They were having a last picnic before the three Korovan's were going back to their planet. They were playing games, and telling stories about their past memories. **

**Andros was the only one not with his friends. He was saddened, heartbroken, and angry. He was just sitting there staring up into the sky. It was getting dark, and the sun was setting. He remembered when Ashley and him stood up to watch the sunset the day of their first date. They were going to go watch Haley's comment and decided that the sunset was also a great thing to watch. He remembered that and many other great memories he had with Ashley. He knew that Ashley still loved him so he got up and ran towards Ashley's house and was determined to get her back no matter what. Nobody noticed that he was gone**

_Ring, Ring range Cassie's cell phone_

"_Cassie?" _**it was Ashley**

"_Yeah" Cassie replied not wanting to tell anyone who it was_

"_You were right, tell him not to leave anywhere, keep him there until I get there"_

"_Alright ill try my best." _**Cassie said**

"_Bye" _**Ashley said **

"_Bye, Ash"_

"Andros?" **Cassie called out**

"Hey has anyone seen Andros?" **Cassie asked**

"The last time I saw him was a few minutes ago**" said Carlos**

"OMG…look!" **Karone said in an excited surprised happy voice**

**There was Andros and Ashley kissing the most romantic kiss they have ever given each other.**

"Andros, Im sorry, Im so, so, sorry" **Ashley said crying**

"No, Ashley, its ok, you don't have to apologize to me, cause it was my fault too" **Andros said**

"Please, don't leave, I love you" **Ashley said**

"Ashley, even if I wanted to leave I couldn't have done it without telling you how much you meant to me" **Andros said**

"I love you too" **Ashley said**

**They stood there hugging and telling each other "I love you" finally after about 5 minutes of telling each other they loved each other. Andros and Ashley rejoined their friends. **

"See, Karone, I told you that if we made Andros choose between staying here or leaving to k-O 35 he would have said k-o35 because Ashley was mad at him" **Zhane said**

"Yeah, Zhane, your right lets just make sure that neither of them find out that we made it all up to get them back together." **Karone said**

"Yeah" **Cassie, TJ and Carlos said in agreement **

"Karone, so I guess we aren't leaving anymore?" **Andros asked his sister in a questioning way**

"No, Andros, we don't have to leave. I kind a had a feeling this was going to happen so we still have our house, I was going to give it a week before I came back to cancel everything we had here, I guess it wont be not even 24 hours" **Karone replied to Andros question.**

"Im so happy now, we are understanding each other and love each other" **Ashley said as she placed her head on Andros's shoulder**

"Yeah, and now we aren't going to let anything come in between us" **Andros said hugging Ashley.**

**Epilogue:**

**After graduation Andros proposed and Ashley of course accepted. She first wanted to finish college and get a career. So Andros left to ko-35 for a few years visiting on the weekends and holidays until Ashley finished college. Finally the big day came and they married. They had 3 children, Maite, Anahi, and Korina. They lived happily with their three children and their future twins inside of Ashley. Nothing was ever going to come between them. As for Chris and Sol they both moved on. Sol ended up moving to Miami and was recently in the news for her fashion company going into bankrupt. Chris still keeps in touch with the Korovan's. He is recently engaged to Ashley's cousin Dulce-Maria they are going to get married and the Korovan's are going to attend the wedding along with the other former astro team. Cassie and TJ are currently engaged, Carlos is a soccer coach for the high school's soccer team and is engaged to a beautiful girl named Ninel Pardo. Zhane and Karone are happily married on ko-35 they visit regularly and spoil Ashley and Andros little girls and are soon to be expecting one of their own. **

**The end!**

**Finally Im done **

**Sorry it took so long to update the internet at my house was messed up so sorry again. **

**Comment please! No flames! I will accept advice cause im considering rewriting to lessen confusion**

**PRIS names don't belong to me and neither do their characters they belong to the writer **

**Anahi, Dulce-Maria, and Maite, Christopher, and the last name Herrera belong to RBD **

**Ninel belongs to Ninel Conde**

**Mia and Sol, and the last name Pardo belongs to Mr. Pedro Damain creator of ReBeLDe**


End file.
